1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light dividing structure and an optical machine system comprising the same, and more particularly, to a light dividing structure and an optical machine system for generating multi-view stereoscopic images.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Nowadays, as modern people are in pursuit of more vivid visual experiences and finer image quality, the conventional two-dimensional (2D) displaying technologies have not been able to meet the demands for high-quality images. In contrast, three-dimensional (3D) displaying technologies not only provides finer image quality compared to conventional 2D displaying technologies, but also allows for more a more realistic 3D experience.
The 3D displaying technologies currently available are mainly divided into two categories: eyeglass displaying technologies and auto-stereoscopic displaying technologies.
As the name implies, “eyeglass displaying technologies” requires the wearing of special eyeglasses (e.g., anaglyph eyeglasses, polarization eyeglasses or shutter eyeglasses) in order for a user's left and right eyes to see the images of different viewing angles. In this way, a parallax is obtained to result in a stereoscopic impression.
The “auto-stereoscopic displaying technologies” may be further divided into two categories: “spatial multiplex” displaying technology and “time-multiplex” displaying technologies. “Spatial multiplex” displaying technologies project images of different viewing angles to different positions in the space so that the images of different viewing angles can be received by the left eye and the right eye of the user respectively and are then combined in the user's brain to form a stereoscopic image. However, as limited by the hardware components and the path loss of light, the resulting resolution of the image is often only a half of the original display. Therefore, the 3D image generated by the “spatial multiplex” displaying technology has a poor resolution. The “time multiplex” displaying technology works by increasing the displaying frequency of the display and using a backlight unit to control a traveling direction of light (i.e., the “directional backlight unit 3D film” method). According to the “time multiplex” displaying technology, the left-eye and the right-eye image signals are displayed alternately at different times, and backlight modules disposed on two sides are also turned on alternately. The two backlight modules are used for the left eye and the right eye respectively and are specially designed. Therefore, when different backlight modules are operating, the traveling direction of light will vary so that the left and the right frame will be projected to the left and the right eye of the user respectively. Because the “time multiplex” displaying technology projects images to be presented to the left and the right eyes alternately at different times, the images seen by both eyes have a full resolution. As a result, although the “time multiplex” displaying technology does not compromise the resolution of the images, it cannot display multi-view images simultaneously and, therefore, a 3D image can only be enjoyed in front of a screen. Consequently, once the screen is rotated by a certain angle, it will become impossible for the user to enjoy the 3D image.
Accordingly, it is important to provide a light dividing structure and an optical machine system capable of generating multi-view images so that a 3D image can be enjoyed by the user at different angles.